


3 Times Atsushi Had a Crush...

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And the 3 different ways he dealt with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Atsushi Had a Crush...

**Author's Note:**

> More poly ship UA bc I had writing ideas.  
> That's right in this ua the bb Miragens all had crushes on Nijimama :,) andimayormaynotshipmukkunwithnijimuraasasecondaryship

Murasakibara Atsushi had a crush. He had a very, very big crush.

He shouldn’t have the crush, he was pretty sure. It was weird to crush on your senpai, especially when they used to be your captain. At least, that’s what he thought.

So why was he still almost desperate to get Shuuzou’s attention? It was probably the fact all of his teammates seemed to have crushes, too.

If they weren’t all also trying to get Shuuzou’s attention… He might have left it alone. Let his crush fade quickly like they usually did.

But no, there he was trying to get his senpai’s attention by doing the most dangerously idiotic things he could do.

Once he’d purposefully untied his own shoelaces and tripped over them, one time he’d made sure to get hit in the head by a basketball that came flying at him, and now? Now he was testing to see how long it would take Shuuzou to notice the fact he was doing a balancing act on the stairs to the upper level of the gym.

“Stop doing that!”

Not long, apparently.

“Eh, but I don’t wanna~” He called back. “I’m having fun~”

“I don’t care, you’re going to kill yourself.” Shuuzou replied, crossing his arms. “Come here.”

“Nope~ You’re not captain anymore, you can’t make me~” Atsushi replied with a sleepy grin. The longer he could keep Shuuzou’s attention the better.

Shuuzou frowned at the younger boy. “I don’t care, I’m still older than you. Come. Here.”

“Fine~” Atsushi stood straight, finally deciding that perhaps it wasn’t going to be worth the injuries if he kept it up. “But I’m gonna go back later. Not like you’re going to hold my hand the entire practice~”

Atsushi was pretty sure everyone there that day(well, besides Shuuzou) knew he was trying to get Shuuzou to hold his hand.

“Oh yeah? C’mere you brat.” As soon as Atsushi was within reach, Shuuzou had grabbed his hand. “Now you can’t kill yourself.”

“Ah, too bad~”

At that point, Atsushi couldn’t be happier… Even if his teammates were staring holes into his back. No, the middle schooler wasn’t going to be happier for a long while. 

 

-

 

Atsushi thought Tatsuya was really pretty. Not just your average “oh, sure they’re pretty” pretty sort of way, no, but in a “I would be willing to stare at your face for a year if you let me” way.

Maybe that’s why he was staring at the boy during practice that was supposed to be preparing them for the Winter Cup.

“Is… Is he okay?” Kenichi mumbled to the other two starters next to him. “He’s been staring all practice.”

“Atsushi’s got it bad, is all.” Kensuke replied with a shrug. “He’ll get over it before the Winter Cup, hopefully.”

“If he’s not, there’ll be trouble.” Liu said with a sigh. “Coach seems to be getting tired of it, as well…”

“Atsushi…” Tatsuya turned to look at the giant with a frown upon hearing the other three talking. “You need to focus on the important things right now, okay?”

“Eh, but I am~” Atsushi replied. “I’m focusing on the most important thing…”

Tatsuya blinked and felt himself redden a bit. “Okay… then how about you focus on basketball instead. You can focus on other things after!”   
“Ah man, how troublesome~” Atsushi sighed. “Muro-chin should really stop acting like he’s my mama~ The rest of the team does that enough~”   
“Well, then how am I supposed to act?” Tatsuya asked with a frown.

Atsushi thought for a moment before looking Tatsuya dead in the eye. “Like my boyfriend.”

“...Oh…”

The rest of the team stopped for a moment, staring at the two boys for a moment before Kensuke cleared his throat.

“So, are you going to say anymore or are you just going to leave Atsushi’s confession hanging in the air?”

“I…” Tatsuya was about as red as Seijuurou’s hair, Atsushi was pretty sure. “I…don’t know what to say…”

“Confirm or deny his statement, simple as that.” Kensuke replied.

“I...guess if that’s what Atsushi thinks...I should act like that, huh?” Tatsuya said after a moment, giving the giant a shaky smile.

“That’d be nice~”

Atsushi had to say, he was just about as happy(if not happier) than the day he’d gotten Shuuzou to hold his hand in middle school.

 

-

 

Atsushi shouldn’t have liked Makoto as much as he did. Makoto was known for being such a nasty individual when it came to basketball, most players disliked him. But… He hated Kiyoshi and was small enough to carry around, so…

“Atsushi, aren’t you gonna tell him?” Tatsuya asked. “We already talked about this, it’s okay to tell him.”

Atsushi frowned at his boyfriend. “No need to be pushy, Muro-chin~ I’ll tell him eventually.”

“We came to Tokyo today so you could talk to Hanamiya-kun about this, Atsushi. You can’t back out now.” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

The two sat in silence for a long while, Atsushi obviously trying to figure out if he thought the idea was a good one or not.

“I guess I do…” He finally replied. “Muro-chin can’t be obvious about it, though.”

“You got it.” Tatsuya gave Atsushi a thumbs up before walking over to where the shorter boy was, the giant trailing after. “Hanamiya-kun, I need to talk to you about something.”

Makoto turned to them, an eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Atsushi’s into you.”

Atsushi turned pale. “Muro-chin!”

“Sorry, Atsushi! I panicked!”

“Muro-chin’s horrible!” Atsushi whined out. “I told him not to be obvious about it and he already ruined it!”

Tatsuya turned to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Atsushi! I didn’t mean to say that, I meant to--”

“Muro-chin betrayed me!”

“I didn’t mean to, Atsushi--”

“Okay, but can I actually get a word in since this is, I don’t know, kind of about me too?” Makoto said, drawing the attention to himself.

“Uh...sure…” Atsushi mumbled, looking at the ground. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Aren’t you two already dating?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, but you can date more than one person if they’re all okay with it.” Atsushi replied. “Not that I said I wanted to date Miya-chin. I wouldn’t mind it, but--”

“Now, now, big guy.” Makoto held up a finger. “If you’re interested in dating… Why not? For a while at least.”

Atsushi felt yet another moment of overwhelming happiness.


End file.
